Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of an immense array of communication devices. Similarly, the communication devices operate according to many different communication protocols, such as the Bluetooth™ protocol. Improvements in circuit design for such devices will facilitate continued widespread adoption of communication devices.